


His First Friend... His First Love...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Star-Crossed OP [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Love, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, first friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Luffy reflects on his feelings for his "best friend"...( Set during the Alabasta Arc when Ace travelled with the crew )





	His First Friend... His First Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a One-shot set during the same AU as my main story "Across The Folds Of Time". But, as you will see, it can be read alone. I wanted to make something set much later in the story, so that my readers could look forward to it...  
> Maah, enjoy !

No matter how he looks at it, Luffy can't think of anything else he would rather do than keep staring at his "friend", with his twinkling dark eyes and long eyelashes flattering like butterflies, his widening grin and his sparkling white teeth, his loud laughter, a laughter so loud it seems to bounce off the walls and engulf him from every direction, fogging his mind more than any drink can ever do while, at the same time, breathing a fresh new life in his bones...  
  
  
Luffy doesn't know how much can one man love another before crossing the forbidden line of obssession. Is it wrong that he wants this beautiful creature to feel for him an ounce of what he feels for it? After all, no one can love another the way he, himself, does...  
  
  
If it were up to him, Luffy would wish for nothing but the ability to hide this perfectly imperfect person in his heart, deep inside his core where no one can touch him or even see him, where he can have him all for himself, where he can get drunk on the very sound of his breath...  
  
  
Is he being a greedy person that way? Well, whatever the answer might be, it won't change his affections, nor it will lessen the thirst he feels since he first set his eyes on that precious person...  
  
They say that the more one wishes, the more they are deemed selfish... Thankfully, Luffy never claimed to be selfless. In fact, if asked, he would certainly claim to be the most selfish person in the world. After all, Luffy is not wishing for simple things... What he had always wanted were things that most died without having, the absolute freedom, the ability to will your wishes into existence and the heart of a person who sees him as their "best friend", their "brother"...not just their heart, but everything that makes up the whole of that dear creature...  
  
  
If only Luffy can show this man how much he means to him, and if not, then just a drop of the sea of his love, a sea that seems to rage even more with every passing second.  
  
If only Luffy can hold him the way Ace, his precious older brother, is holding him now...  
  
If only Luffy can take his hands the way Ace, his older brother, is doing now...  
  
If only Luffy can capture those mesmerizing delicious lips, the way Ace, his brother is doing now...  
  
So many wishes, but none is granted; only the pain, the rising sorrow and the sour taste of... betrayal, is coursing like molten rocks in his veins, leaving in their wake a trail of searing anger...  
  
  
But, one day, he promised himself, one day he will achieve his dreams, the one that he shouts to the world, to be the Pirate King, and the one that he whispers in the deepest point of his soul, where no one has ever ventured, to have the love of the angel that saved his innocent heart from the creeping shadows of loneliness...  
  
His first friend... His first love...

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is where the "Luffy/Usopp" tag in the main story comes from. I know that those who want to see the young pairs won't get any for a long time since the story spans over 25 years before the start of the OP timeline, so I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to. You can consider it spoilers or something. Just to be clear, I won't reveal any major events in these stories. But, I will put things like memories and reflections so that you guys can get familiar with the plot and the reason behind some characters personalities as I will focus on some traits and "neglect" others to help the story progress. In these One-shots, I won't focus on one pairing, all the pairs of my main story will be present here especially those that won't be featured in the main story for some time. The One-shots will, intentionally, lack any chronological order... I want you guys to take your time to classify informations, because these one shots will hold some significance to the main work... Thank you all :)  
> Love you !!!


End file.
